Respect and Trust
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: My take on what happened after Tony was given the news of his departure and reaction to Gibbs just standing there. : Post:Judgment Day pt.2 : Warning: Major Departure and T for language


Disclaimer : I don't own - wish I did though.

This takes place right after _Judgment Day (Part 2) _and does not follow the other seasons. This is just a drabble, nothing really besides one of those moments. It's short and sweet, so enjoy and tell me what you think.

~ Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl

* * *

Gibbs stared into the flame consumed eyes with concern and the closest he ever felt to fear. Tony took a step towards him in the ring, glove-clad fist protectively brought up in front of him as they danced in the ring. A few Agents were hanging around and watching as they moved back and forth; Tony as fluent as ever with Gibbs faltering every now and then. Combo hits and number swings were tossed towards the silver haired agent, barely missing him. Gibbs didn't throw anything out, instead taking the defensive and blocking it all out. He could see that it was angering the younger agent more and his strikes were becoming more forceful, more profound. Soon, after a quick layout, Tony took down Gibbs' wall with a fake jab to the side before aiming and connecting with his jaw; a satisfied crack making the watchers cringe.

Gibbs landed on the mat with a thump. He knew why he was mad, why this anger was here. Gibbs hadn't argued about the transfer, nor did he do anything to stop its proceedings. Tony was leaving in the morning for a ship filled with thousands of men because Gibbs did nothing. He knew Ziva wanted to go home after her Director, her friends', death and McGee would still be here with Abby so he didn't need to do anything, but Tony, he just stood there shocked. And now here they were, in the gym for the last time, because Gibbs did nothing and Tony was pissed.

"I trusted you, ya know." Tony was standing above him, reeling him from his self-pitied thoughts. All of the on-lookers were gone as his haunted green eyes glared down at him while he spoke; his words harsh with every huff for air. "I looked up to you, the way you always stood up to whoever for whatever, but today, no. Today you decided to be his fuckin' puppet. And now, thanks to your 'new and improved' way of thinking; aka your fuckin' spineless prick self, I'm stuck on a boat, in the middle of nowhere, for who-knows how fuckin' long!"

Tony stepped back and off the mat, not bothering to help him up like usual. He pulled off his gloves as Gibbs sat up and gingerly took his off as well. He ran a hand over his face, wincing as he stopped at his jaw. It was already swollen and bruised as his fingertips danced along the skin. He looked over at Tony, defeat and sorrow caked on his face. Those jade eyes pierced back, letting the fire contained inside consume his irises and soul on the outside.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Gibbs asked, so low that he thought Tony didn't hear him at all. But the fire flickered down a notch as their gaze didn't flicker. Tony shook his head before breaking the connection and looked to the side. His jaw was set; the stubbornness in him making his feelings more clear. When he looked back, there was nothing but hatred and truth in his eyes. But part of Gibbs told him that the hatred wasn't towards him, and his words proved it.

"No, I don't hate you." Gibbs signed in relief. Tony's eyes were still casted away but Gibbs had a smirk on his lips now, knowing that they'd be ok. That is, until Tony finished.

"But I lost all of my respect and trust in you. Professionally and personally."

Silence. Tony turned his head back towards Gibbs. The smile was gone and was replaced with an open mouth and shocked filled eyes. They remained there for long, drawn-out moments, Gibbs sitting there, searching in Tony's eyes for some form of playfulness but found none.

"Don't bother to try and get me back now, 'cause I'll just put in for a transfer." Tony's voice was disdainful and hallow as he picked up his bag and sweatshirt from the floor. "Good luck with your new team. Or maybe I should wish your new team good luck with you. They may need it more." And then he left, walked out the door and out of Gibbs' life forever.

Not even the type of goodbye's he would get from his wives after the divorces were settled compared to the ship wreck that Tony just left in his wake. He just sat there as the ding of the elevator faded into the cool air. Jenny was gone, Tony was gone, his walls, his defenses were all gone and so was the only thing that truly mattered to him; Tony's respect and trust. Gone, burned, vanished, shattered, destroyed, however you put it, it didn't matter to Gibbs because for the first time since his daughter and wife, he was lost in the sea of unknown with nothing but hurtful memories and the painful truth.

* * *

Well? What did you think, I'd love to know.


End file.
